


Of Gods and Mortals

by Yumikire



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective!hathor, protective!horus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumikire/pseuds/Yumikire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horus learns that mortals do matter. Bek learns Horus can be terrifying. Hathor learns that Zaya doesn't like to listen. Zaya learns she needs sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gods and Mortals

The boy weighed almost nothing, his arms dangling limply at his sides as Horus carried him. The God’s mind flashing back to the moment the tide of the battle had turned. He had attacked Set without hesitation, despite the fact he was sorely outmatched in every way. Horus winced as he watched from his place on the top of the obelisk when Set struck him and then slammed Bek full force into one of its walls. He almost missed the slight spray of blood that flew out of the boy’s mouth from the impact. Even then, Bek still managed to do the impossible, pulling out his dagger and prying Horus’ stolen eye from Set’s forehead. Horus watched as the boy was thrown carelessly away in a fit of rage, ears picking up the sickening crack of a broken bone as the boy landed on his arm. Even then, the boy’s eyes sought his and he understood instantly what Bek was going to do. As Horus watched the eye fly towards him, he couldn’t choose to leave him to his fate. If he went after his eye, the boy would surely fall to his death. Horus couldn’t allow that. Not after everything they had been through. 

“Don’t you think your other eye would be more useful in this situation than a wounded thief?” Bek asked sounding almost dumbfounded as they hung off the edge. 

“In this instance...probably.” A brief pause, letting go what was left of his pride, then, “I’m sorry for everything I put you through Bek, including this next part.”

“Accepted.”

Then they were falling. Horus locking eyes on Bek as he slipped from his grasp. In that instant he felt something swell up inside of him. A mix of rage and frustration, the desperate need to protect the one human who had stayed with him, risked his life time and time again despite his betrayal and rudeness. A flash of light and he transformed, golden wings spreading and slowing his descent long enough for him to zero in on Bek before diving down once more. He caught him in his arms with feet to spare. The boy looked a bit paler for it though, and Horus tried to fly as smoothly as possible while he looked for a safe place to set the wounded boy down. 

“I told you I’d steal your other eye. But you could have saved me some trouble and told me you didn’t need it.”

“Ra showed me the way but I didn’t listen. I believed I needed my other eye to transform but my journey isn’t to seek revenge at all costs. It is to protect my people. 

“Stop congratulating yourself! You still have more protecting to do” Interrupted Bek, his tone lightly scolding. 

Horus shot him a fond smirk as he stood up and backed away, transforming fully once more. With the knowledge that Bek was safely out of the way he could focus fully on the fight with his uncle. 

*******

Bek was right where he had left him, lying propped up on the dried up fountain. It sparked a bit of concern seeing the boy so still. He never seemed to be in one place longer than a few minutes other than when he was eating and sleeping. 

“We make a good team. Are you sure you’re not a god?” Horus asked lightly, drawing the mortal’s attention. 

“And what would I be the God of? Stupidity?” he shot back.

“The impossible.” Horus responded fondly. 

In the span of one breath to the next Bek passed on. So quickly Horus had trouble processing it, had trouble believing it. He couldn’t die now, not when he- they had finally won, had defeated Set and his chaos. He stood there blankly staring down at the boy’s now lifeless body for a time, long enough for a man to cautiously approach, to offer to have his body taken care of. 

“Don’t touch him,” he snapped, unwilling to let anyone near. The man bowed apologetically and ran away quickly. With more gentleness than he thought himself capable of he lifted the boy in his arms. He knew where his body should be laid to rest, the one place he’d request to go if he had the voice left to speak. To be side by side with his beloved, so they could travel to the underworld together. 

The boy weighed almost nothing in his arms. His arms dangling limply at his sides as Horus carried him. Then carefully, oh so carefully, he placed him in the sarcophagus next to his beloved. He knew the two would have never been buried in a temple had they lived normal lives, never crossing paths with the Gods other than to worship. But this was Horus’ temple, and he could offer no higher honor for the two and their sacrifice for him. They would rest here with his parents Osiris and Isis. Still he felt frustration and helplessness as he looked down at the two. It wasn’t fair that only he survived this ordeal and was rewarded. What was the point in being king, if those who had fought so hard for it were not there to share in the victory? He was king of all Egypt and all the Gods below the sun and yet he still was absolutely powerless to save those that mattered. Even Hathor still remained trapped fighting her demons in the underworld. She, however, he knew he could save. He just had to gain his strength back from the battle, painful though it was to make her spend even a second more battling those demons. If he wasn’t at his best, he knew he’d never be able to save her. 

Then his grandfather appeared, bright and fearsome as always. He told Horus he was indebted to him for saving Egypt from Seth’s chaos and for that he would grant him whatever he desired. However, he wanted for nothing. Except for the lives of the two companions he lost, the one thing the had not the power to grant. When he told Ra as much, the old God didn’t say a word but a small nod and flash of understanding lit his eyes before he made himself so bright even Horus had to look away. 

When he was able to see again, his grandfather had vanished but behind him he heard a gasp then cry of surprise from Bek. Questions already flying from the boy’s mouth despite just being dead moments before. His eyes flicking down to see Bek’s beloved also awake he quickly directed the boy’s focus to her, telling him to give her a hand up. Formally introducing himself to her, he felt such love and happiness radiating from the girl as quickly she bowed and paid her respects. He could see why Bek loved her as strongly as he did. Watching them reunite made him miss Hathor dearly. Soon he would save her. Soon they would be together and happy just like Bek and his beloved Zaya.

*******

If anyone had told Bek that he would one day become the chief advisor to the king, he would have laughed in their face and then stolen their wallet for good measure. But here he was, with the love of his life at his side. She too had gained a high position under Horus’ rule as Hathor’s personal lady in waiting. Finally he could give her all the beautiful dresses and jewels she deserved, as well as a good home and decent food. She could live like the queen he always claimed her to be. It had taken time for them to heal after being brought back from the afterlife by Ra. The first few days were spent mostly sleeping, waking briefly and being made to eat every few hours. Thoth had assured them it was to be expected given the strain such a journey put on the human soul, and that they would be up and about within two weeks time. 

He did it in one out of spite. 

Honestly since Set’s defeat Egypt had been so peaceful. There were remnants of Set’s followers still around causing trouble where they could, but they were being dealt with. He hadn’t expected any sort of attack to happen. One night he had been walking down one of the great halls from the library, the next he felt a thick cord being wrapped around his neck and being forcefully dragged backwards towards a more shadowed part of the hall. Thinking quickly he swung all his weight so the front of his body faced the wall before running up and flipping himself over the hold of his attacker. The figure was smart however and retreated out of the palace before Bek had the chance to gain his breath back, coughing harshly from his abused windpipe. An angry thin lined bruise would be there tomorrow, but it’s nothing a necklace or amulet couldn’t cover. Bek was the king’s adviser, he didn’t need the God to protect him from every little thing. Horus was under enough stress as it was ruling Egypt, Bek didn’t need to have him dealing with failed assassins either.

Said failed assassin was nothing if not persistent however. Bek considered himself foolish for thinking otherwise as he barely managed to dodge a whip strike aimed right at his face. Barely one full day had passed since the first attempt, and he had thought that it would be at least another few days before another attack would happen, but here he was rolling out of the way of the razor sharp strikes, and in his own chambers. Never in his life had he been so glad that Zaya was out of the city on business with Hathor. 

A well thrown dagger halted Bek’s attempt to dodge the next strike as is wizzed to the left of his cheek, and a streak of pain lit up his back as the leather found its mark. Another three strikes landing in quick succession before he could attempt to get out of its reach. This had Bek dropping down to the floor curling into a ball to desperately try to protect his face and stomach. When the blows stopped the brown haired adviser had only seconds to glimpse the assassin pull out a sharp dagger and charge at him. As luck would have it, he happened to have collapsed near his balcony. When the man made to stab him Bek thrust his legs up into the man’s middle and pushed up, ignoring the bright flaring of pain it brought, doing a type of backward somersault and using the assassin’s own momentum against him - sending him flying over the railing and into the pond below. 

As Bek looked down into the water below he saw nothing but fading bubbles. The man was either dead or had fled. With the assassin’s disappearance his adrenaline seemed to vanish as well leaving burning pain to take it’s place. He’d have to go to the healers in the palace for some ointment at the very least but he was still determined for Horus to remain blissfully ignorant of the whole affair. He was perfecting capable of handling himself. 

*******

His plan to not tell Horus about two attempts on his life were going well until the God in question dragged him into his bathing pool with him when he got a bit too cheeky. The scarf sagging off of his neck from all the water it had absorbed. The cuts and bruises on his back easily seen through the now wet white fabric. The God’s laughter and teasing smile disappeared as he took in Bek’s condition, one large hand reaching out to grip his chin- tilting it back and to the side a bit more to get a better look at the wire-pressed bruise. It took everything Bek had not to flinch when Horus’ other hand came up, finger tracing lightly along the purple line. From the hard look on the God’s face, he didn’t think he had fully succeeded. Next he found himself gripped by the shoulders and flipped around, his shirt being lifted above his head. He couldn’t quite stop the hiss that escaped when the God’s fingers brushed over the just healing whip marks, still highly sensitive to any sort of pressure. 

Once again he found himself being turned around, facing the God once more. 

“Who did this to you?” Horus asked flatly, his eyes boring into his. Bek looked away, face flushing slightly under the scrutiny and embarrassment at his weakness. 

“No one of concern,” Bek responded quickly. “I’m taking care of it.”

“It is my concern, you’re my advisor and therefore under my protection. Now I’ll ask again Bek, who did this to you?”

“I don’t need your protection Horus, I am more than capable of looking after myself! In case you’ve forgotten I’m Egypt’s best thief and I’d been doing a fine job of surviving before Zaya and I got pulled into your family drama!” replied Bek hotly, still not looking the God in the eyes and started to ascend the steps out of the bathing pool only to be stopped by a steel like grip wrapped around his wrist. 

******

Bek had seen Horus angry before, but the rage had never been directed at him. Even worse, he had transformed into his true self. It felt like Bek couldn’t get enough air in his lungs, and despite how hard his body was trembling he couldn’t seem to find the strength to move, paralyzed by fear of the winged God in front of him. Couldn’t even find his voice to try and answer or placate him. Couldn’t do anything but collapse on the ground in a weak and shivering bow to try and show his respect and apologies. He could hear Horus destroying things around the room; metal and wood crashing to the ground, glass breaking, adobe being crushed. Faintly he became aware of the feel of something wet running down his back, and he realized his whip marks must have opened themselves back up. The sharp stinging pains making themselves known the more he focused his attention on them. Then Horus was back and above him, all power and rage, all focused on him and Bek couldn’t handle the crushing pressure that seemed to be weighing down on him. Air not getting to him fast enough, room spinning, then black. 

Bek awoke on his stomach, on a bed too large and too soft to be his own. It felt like his body was trying to sink into the giant pad that must have been filled with the feathers of a mind boggling amount of birds. When he tried to lift himself up his back punished him for it harshly, pain radiating from the irritated wounds. 

“It would be unwise for you to move. The doctor has only just finished stitching your cuts closed.” Horus’ voice to his side caused him to jump involuntarily in shock and apprehension. The bone deep terror still all too fresh. The motion sent another wave of pain through him, causing him to curse and grip the bedding tightly. Even now his body started to shake, though he venomously wished he could hide how much the God had affected him earlier. 

“Peace Bek, I will do you no harm.” Voice soft and low. A large hand rested on the back of his neck, heat warm and comforting seeming to spread from that point of contact easing the tension in his muscles and calming his shaking body. 

“I forget how fragile you mortals truly are at times. How little it takes for you to break.” Fingers lightly threading through the back of his hair, massaging his scalp. “Gods can face each other’s wrath easily, but humans…” He trailed off. “I apologize for causing you such distress. I shall try to keep myself under better control.” 

“Where am I?” Bek asked softly.

“My chambers. You didn’t think I would leave you in your own with someone after your life?” Responded Horus, his tone teasing. 

“I can take care of myself you know.” he found himself repeating, though whether it was more to convince him or the God next to him he wasn’t sure.

A long suffering sigh. “I know that very well, little thief. But you should know that you don’t have to deal with things on your own anymore. What would your beloved say if she heard of your stubbornness?”

Bek let out a frustrated huff, knowing exactly what she’d say if aware of the situation. It was hardly fair though since in her mind Horus’ wishes trumped all. 

Bek felt his mind slipping towards sleep once more, body desperate for time to heal and recuperate; Eyes drooping and closing despite his effort to keep them open. He heard a soft almost fond sounding chuckle before a blanket was settled lightly over him, and the dip of the bed as the God of the Air settled once more. 

“Sleep my friend. Nothing will dare hurt you while in this bed.” 

Bek slept better than he had in weeks. 

*******

Horus hadn’t planned on actually sleeping, but he found himself being woken by a soft hand on his shoulder from an amused Hathor- if the twinkle in her eye was anything to go by. 

“I didn’t realize you two were nap buddies.” She whispered softly, a smile on her face.  
“Well you know me, I don’t like to sleep alone.” He responded voice low and equally soft, eyes following his beloved as she walked around the bed. “Care to join us?” He asked, arm motioning to the empty space on the other side of Bek. 

“The trip back from Thebes was a long one, I think I just might. First however…” Horus watched her pull on a cord by the door, prompting a servant to enter and have a short whispered conversation with him before they disappeared. The two didn’t have to wait long for the servant to return, Zaya following quickly behind.

“You called for me my Lady?” She asked dutifully. 

“The servant tells me you were down in the kitchen’s helping to prepare food. I thought I told you to go rest the minute we got back. You’ve been busy non-stop since our trip to Thebes. You need a break or you’ll collapse.”

“I’m sorry Lady.” She responded bowing deeply. “I’ll go do that now.”

“Oh no,” the Goddess responded, grabbing her gently by the chin and lifting her head up from her bow. “Since you didn’t obey me the first time I couldn’t possibly trust you to do as I ask a second time.”

Horus bit down on the smirk that was creeping onto his face, knowing where his beloved was going with this. The bed was after all, large enough for all of them. 

“You’re going to sleep here with us,” she stated firmly, gesturing towards the large bed.

“My lady, I couldn’t possibly-” Zaya tried to protest, cheeks flushing slightly.

“Consider it punishment for not following my command,” Hathor responded smoothly, then smirked. “Don’t worry, your beloved has beaten you there.”

Her head snapped back over to the bed, mouth open slightly in shocked surprise as she took in the sight of her beloved sleeping near the Lord of the Air. Horus once again gestured to the open space next to Bek, invitation clear.

Still looking hesitant, she turned to look back at Hathor only to be lightly guided towards the large bed. 

“The world will not end in the span of the few hours we take to recuperate. Now, climb in.” She made a shooing motion towards the bed. 

Before she could get too close to the boy Horus interceded lowly. “Be careful with your lover at the moment, he’s had a rough week himself. I’ll explain all later when we are rested, you have my word.”

Nodding she laid down next to her Bek, taking care not to touch him, and got comfortable. Hathor laying down after her, effectively securing the two humans safely between them. 

Horus didn’t think he had truly known contentment until that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the story. It's my first time writing for this movie so I hope everyone seems to be mostly in character. Had these little plot bunnies floating around in my head for awhile so I'm glad I was finally able to get them out. If you have any comments on the story please share, I live for them.


End file.
